


It's a date

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus takes care of Alec, Not nearly as serious as it sounds, Tumblr Prompt, almost a superhero AU, blood is only mentioned, hurt!Alec, the relationship only begins here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Prompt:  Uh ohhh! I would love to read a little superhero AU if you're in the mood <3Or, Alec uses his Shadowhunter-ness to superhero and Magnus is in the wrong place at the right time.





	It's a date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon who prompted this fic; I'm afraid what I ended up writing is pretty different from what you thought, but I hope it's not too bad!  
> Please, let me know what you think and feel free to prompt me stuff on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/)!

Alec is an idiot.

He's willing to admit it now – seeing as he has a  _bullet in his leg_ and he  _can't fucking walk_ , yeah, his pride has definitely left him and now he's feeling dizzy and he thinks if he could cut off his leg that'd be a pretty good solution to the whole excruciating pain situation he's got going in his right leg.

God _dammit_ , he's an idiot.

And he's on the concrete too and he definitely doesn't remember  _this_ happening, and he thinks  _don't panic_ , and that's pretty much when he starts panicking, his breathing shallow and fast and just  _not enough_ , he's one of the best Shadowhunters the Institute has and he can't keep himself from  _panicking_ , and just a few feet away from the Mundane who was about to be mugged, like his situation isn't complicated enough as it is.

_And_ he's getting dizzier by the second, blood loss and the rush of adrenaline running through him like a hurricane, leaving behind nothing but  _pain_ , and that's when he finally blacks out.

*

He comes to it slowly and groggily, and he reaches for his bow before he realizes that he's not back in the Institute and he definitely doesn't have his bow, and he nearly starts panicking again, trying to reach at least for his stele, when a calm, vaguely familiar voice says: -Don't strain yourself, please, or you'll render all my hard work useless.-

Alec turns his head on what, he realizes now, is probably the softest pillow he's ever laid upon, and he blinks as he focuses on a face he  _knows._ -Magnus?- he says, his voice rough and his throat dry, -Magnus Bane?

Magnus spreads his arms, his hands doing some elaborate gesture that's very Magnus-like – not that Alec has paid any attention to him when he's seen him around the Institute talking to his mother or his father about wards and protection and whatnot, despite what Izzy might say.

-In the flesh,- he says, a charming smile curling his lips; he clasps his hands in front of him as he moves closer to what – Alec realizes – must be  _his bed, by the Angel._ -How are you feeling?

-I'm – - Alec tries to wrap his mind around what's happening, but he can only remember a shot and pain in his leg and he immediately reaches for his calf, only to find it bandaged as he also realizes that he's not in pain anymore. -What happened?

A small smile curls Magnus' lips, more private and fond: -You wasted your superhero-ing on me and got shot while doing so. Although, I have to admit I'm comforted by the knowledge the chivalry is not dead, after all.

Alec frowns as he feels his muscles contract – and he knows it's probably not the best thing for his leg but  _nobody knows_. -I don't know what you're talking about.

-You are a terrible liar,- Magnus says, but there's no judgement behind his words, -I am slightly offended that you'd think something could happen in this city without me knowing about it. On the other hand, you were very good at hiding your identity, so I guess I'll forgive you.

Alec blinks, stunned. He feels like he's being fed too much information, and the fact that  _Magnus Bane_ is the one feeding him is  _not_ helping.

Magnus is quiet for a few seconds as he thoughtfully studies Alec's face. -I think it's good, what you're doing,- he says, softer and gentler than before, -Protecting Mundanes, I think it's really good of you.

Alec blushes, focuses his gaze on the blanket covering his body: -I can,- he shrugs, -Why wouldn't I?

When Magnus doesn't answer, Alec raises his head and finds out the Warlock's pointedly staring at his injured leg.

Alec huffs and Magnus smiles: -Do you feel like eating?

Alec thinks about it for a moment:-No, I- I feel pretty good, actually. I think I should go back to the Institute, but – - he chances a look into Magnus' eyes, -Thank you. I don't know how to repay you for this.

Magnus looks down for a second, almost looks bashful, and then he says: -A dinner?- raising his head like he's betting against himself.

It takes Alec a few second to register and process the answer, and even then he doesn't know what to do with it, keeps replaying it in his own head to find some kind of meaning that is not the one he's thinking about, because there's no way,  _no way –_

-Sorry, that was very rude of me. I shouldn't have implied that it would be a form of payment, it was – 

-You are asking me on a  _date_?

Magnus shrugs, the lightest pink dusting his cheeks: -I am,- he says, simply.

-But you – - and Alec doesn't really know how to finish that sentence  _\- but you never noticed me, but you never talked to me, but you are you_  and a couple hundreds more.

Magnus waits, eyebrows raised, and after a few seconds of silence he seems to realise that Alec won't actually finish that sentence: -I –  _saw you_ , at the Institute. I – well, I noticed you. I tried talking to you but it was never the right moment,- a small smile curls his lips like he's not making Alec's heart thunder in his chest, -I only caught you alone once, but you were healing some kind of wound on your back pretty much hidden from the rest of the world, which is how I put the pieces together. But, it doesn't matter, - a wider, slightly emptier smile curls his lips, -It was wrong of me to ask, I was happy to help – 

-Yes,- Alec says, blurts out, really, because he's an idiot but not  _this much_ of an idiot, and he feels a bit like he's been shot again, except without the pain, just adrenaline rushing through his system.

Magnus blinks: -Yes?

-Yes I would love to have dinner with you. On a date. To have a date with you.

-Oh,- Magnus looks almost as stunned as Alec feels even though it doesn't sound  _possible_ , -Well, it's – dinner time is long gone, but I could order something in if you feel like it.

Alec says: -Yeah, definitely,- a bit breathless.

-I'll – I'll go get the takeaway menus then.

Alec says: -Okay,- as Magnus goes, with a smile upon his lips, lets his head fall back on the pillow for a second, -Okay.


End file.
